The Odds Are Never In My Favour!
by TundraWolfPatronus
Summary: The 73rd Hunger Games have begun! Will this years batch of victims survive or will they perish, having lost their minds! I post every week!
1. Introduction

This is a hunger games fan fiction! I have never done one before so if yall see any mistakes point them out! Pls help me with story lines and such... Cheers yall! Xx

In the review pls write about any tributes you want to add! Name, age, physical features, personality, backstory and family members! Thanx yall.

Pls submit at least 12 boys and 12 girls. Make sure in the review you put any important information. When a character has been added, I will write at the bottom of the page and tell yall how many tribute spaces are left. 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Sunset's_** POV: (thanx TheTributeGoddess)

What a day! First, I get chosen for the Hunger Games, then just a few hours later, my sister was taken ill at the hospital! Oh, why will the odds never be in my favour?!

3 hours earlier: THE REAPING!!!

Whilst being jostled about, I tried to journey towards the very, very, very, very back of the crowd. My tousled hair got caught on a scruffy yet tall and muscular boy's jacket that was adorned with conch shells. "Hey, hey, hey little flutter budget! Watch yourself, darlin'!" I am dying! The nerve of that, that... ugh! Skipper Clarion! He's an egotistical tidal wave of a man!!!

Once the tense gathering had settled down -if you could even settle down in these circumstances- Xylie Sproutus emerged from with the turquoise haze that we call home. Today, the green tinge to her skin was more prominent than ever. Neon, perhaps? Anyway, once that hideous, Capitolly-modified demon had finished chitter-chattering her meaningless speech, Xylie delved into the crystal sphere and smiled a malicious smirk. She then lifted the piece of parchment, stared at me with those sapphire blue eyes and declared, "From this day forth, District 4 will have a (hopefully) strong tribute in the Hunger Games and her name is... SUNSET GLEAM! A ha ha haaaaaaaa! Happy Hunger Games!" Now this can't be true... I just can't. No. Not today... not now. Not ever!

To make matters worse, I plunged forwards to the stage and smiled weakly at the gasping crowd. As they announced the male representative, I blacked out. Suddenly, I was shaken awake by a mysterious figure! Who? Where? When? But then, as my vision began to clear... there he was! Skipper! Oh, why, why, why are the odds never in my favour?!


	3. Chapter 2

Skipper's POV: (my own OC)

Wowee, sugar plums! How excitin'?! I be tremblin' in me boots! Now enough chit chat and be off with ye doubters! For one, some people are not gonna be 'avin' a happy hunger games!

So it all started when me ma'am was a-yellin' an' I remembered that is was the reaping! After that, well by golly, we're we as busy as bumblebees. Awaiting the ceremony to commense- yeah look at me with da fancy words- me family were shaking and quaking as I am 18 now. If I were to never be picked, well we'd be right happy, we would! Even though it's just me stepdad, me ma'am and myself, its tough... You know... um, followin' the rules has never been my thing! (LOL)

Once we made our way to the crowd of muttering figures, I rushed to the front and low and behold... Sunny-Set Gleamin' scuttled past me and got that sunset-like 'air caught on me conch shell jacket. If you ever seen a ruby red, mellow yellow and deep purple haze of beauty, well that be Sunset! The rest was pretty much a blur but when I heard that Gleam had been picked... I just felt sorrow, sympathy, skeptical. Xylene had never liked 'er or her family for that matter!

In a matter of minutes, the silent gathering had come to except that Sunset had to be in the Games as the rest of them girly lotlot are right cowards! Here come the guys! Once Missus Sproutus had pulled out the peice o' paper, her eyes darted t'wards me and... I just knew it was me before my name was even read out! There was now time to grieve as Sunset shot to the ground. Bein' the heroic hunk of muscles (my nan's nickname fo' me) that I am, I sprinted to Xylie's side and managed to catch Sunset at an alarmingly quick pace.

The only thing I can say now is... Why will the odds never be in _anyone's_ favour?


	4. Chapter 3

Hesper's POV: (thanx LKiraApple)

Ugh, ahem! This polluted air is really doing something to me! Anyway, my head is pounding and my body feels as though it might just dissolve away. My family need me so I must stay strong. In troubling times, the world has seemed to turn itself upside down! If the odds are your favour, then please continue. However, if the odds are not- like myself and the other tributes- beware and wish your life away as here comes... DEATH! Lol! Just kidding... Sort of... Maybe!

I've been fainting, blacking out and overall trying to close my eyes in a reluctant effort to go to sleep for a period of time longer than necessary. Ever since the reaping, well... my family and I have lost touch. Except for my mother. Father is so distant, ever since I was born. Piper, that my mum's name. Pipes, dear old Piper! I just can't believe that as soon as my name was pulled from the transparent ball of unfortunate teenager's fates, she passed out. So now I know who gave me my genes of fainting like crazy! All jokes aside, happy is not the word I would use to describe the Hunger Games right now!!!

I am being dissolved! Can I predict the future? 'Member when I said that my body might dissolve away? Well, I think that my stupid, flamboyant and overall extra-personality-to-spare stylists are trying to destroy me before I even enter the Games! R.I.P Hesper!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Cierra's POV:

Oh, bother! Oneself is discombobulated beyond ones beliefs! Truly complex. Furthermore, one's heart has been thoroughly flustered. Aghast as these last few days have been, one must stay adamant. Being persistent and persevering against dear Nessie- my beloved companion- has worn oneself out most dreadfully!

Reapings. The are... most mortifying! One's heart simply must skip a beat. Not because true love has been sighted however, one's enemy has been. That sphere of pure hatred haunts each District once a year. Eventhough the Games are majorly sentimental to the Capitol, Reapings in District 3 are gatherings of hostile, ferocious figures of energy!

Just as the representative had declared that the reaping was about to commense, one's family could not contain themselves. Kind regards to my dearest siblings as the had the greatest desires to create a full scale riot! As a consequence, my eldest brother Malcom has been punished in a way that can only be described as hideous. Thank the all mighty, graceous Lord for comprehending that the tributes shall be read out at the quickest of paces. "Miss. Nessie and Mister. Malcom. Good day to you all and farewell!"

Well that was just... just... just TERRIBLE!!! So immediately I volunteered. No questions! May the odds be with thou purest of hearts. Happy Hunger Games!


	6. Chapter 5

Hellen's POV:

Well, then! Storm clouds seem to form over even the brightest of skies, ominously invading ones pure, golden heart. That is if you have one... Unlike somebody I know.

The reaping. Pure hell! Hells not so bad when you call it home... That is if you have a home. I'm a career. A good career. Not one of those goody-two-shoes, oh no! Why I, Hellen De Touter, am a murderous, malicious, malevolent power house of beauty, elegance and radiance! That being declared, I am very good at my job!

I've been training all my life. In the mines, at home, in school, everywhere. No one discourages me from these practices as they simply do not know! Wise? Well, some may call it that, but I call it everyday life. You know? Surviving!

Anyway, after the reaping I was in such a state of awestruck joy, I drank away all memory on a good pure rose wine- kindly provided by the Capitol. I have no knowledge of anything commensing after the reaping and before the train ride. No hush, my feeble victims! Have a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in my favour!


	7. Chapter 6

Asentia's POV:

Well, well, well! What have we here? Some innocent, polite and DESPICABLE trespassers! I have no desires to retell my tale of troubling times however, I must do what the people want. Oh dear Princeton! My beloved boyfriend! I require knowledge of him... NOW!!! Do not defy me, insolent peasant! Calm yourselves and listen to my scary story of sympathy. Are you sitting comfortably? No, well then! Let's start.

It all started when the graceous, elegant representatives sashayed into District 1 and before long, my family and I (including Princeton) were trembling with fear, excitement so much tension and suspension that I even started a small quarrel with Princey until... Due to our argument I completely blanked out my surroundings. As soon as they announced my name, I screamed. No way! I'm not going ever agai- umm... What were we talking about again?!

Back to the basics. Etiquette, exercise, drill marching and intense training sessions! I'm not doing it. Nope! Tell them I'm going into hiding FOREVER!!!

Sorry about that. Haven't the foggiest why I reacted so extremely! Why on earth did it have to be to be me? And who is the Male and why is Princey-Poo coming towards my home? Does he know I'm in the bath? Wait... He does know! Now shoo! I'm... Too busy. Umm... See you soon! Tee hee!


	8. Chapter 7

Marble's POV:

It's true! I'm here. The one, the only... Marble Hill! Now run away before I kill you! Ha. Weak, blustering, trembling victims are the easiest prey! Now if you don't want to die, go away. Now.

Oh, the reaping. So wickedly wonderful for us career's (and its a secret -so shut it!). If we were picked... Hell! Ha, ha, ha. Sarcasm is always intended with the most evil of us. Do you how and why I even entered my name for tessrae? Why, because I'm very confident in killing. How, because... Well? A magician never reveals his secrets. And I'm no magician, so basically I just said gimme ten tessrae and I'll put my name in twenty!

"Time for the name draw. Missus Zeflon and Master Marble. Good day." and the rest was history. I won the hunger games and life in the Capitol is amazing. Not really. But I will! I'll get there. Ha. Victory is mine...

Who's 'Missus Zeflon'? Best go ask... Ha! Like I'd ever do that?! I'll wait for her to come to me. Maybe she's hot? Nah. Not as hot as me, no one is. Anyway, let's go check this chick out and speculate what weak opponent I shall anhilate first. Until our next greeting, may the odds be ever in your favour... Ha! Would they ever? Bad luck, losers! Marble's coming to town!


	9. Chapter 8

Zeflon's POV:

Idiot.

What a idiot. Marble Hill should be hung, drawn and quartered in my books. Trying to flirt with me? Don't even think about it. My name is Zeflon and I deal with stupid, lunatic boys! Yep, those boys think they can boss me around? Never gonna happen!

During the reaping, I was crowded by so many jerks that I couldn't contain myself and I yelled "Ugh, why don't you go bother someone else?!" as I stalked off. Simply a piece of cake-edy cake. Jokes aside, I couldn't wait till someone was picked at the reaping so I could volunteer. I'm not explaining the reaping because you shoupd already have a brief idea. But I will explain how I ended up deciding Marble is a idiot:

After the reaping (Marble and I got picked), we did the odd photo shoot and several autograph signings. Then, that brute of a boy decidesto say: "Hey, chick. Wanna date me?" Stereotypical, egotiscal and dismally pathetic. Dat boi.

ARGH!!!!!!!! Whyyyyyy? Ugh, there's no time to moan and groan. I have to practice hard now as I'm a career and once we have started training we are going to decide who will be our leader! Just thinking about the games and the death and blood spilled at the cornucopia and winning; that's what I'm really looking forward to! You wait, tributes. Just you wait...


End file.
